


A Girl's Best Friend

by makesometime



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helping to clear out Wash's apartment, Taylor makes an interesting discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Set prior to Terra Nova, a month or so before they go through. Wash and Taylor are in an established, secret, relationship.

"Wash?"

Alicia heard the question come from behind her, from the direction of the bedroom and damn if her blood didn't run cold at the sound of it. She knew _exactly_ what he was asking with the simple utterance of her name, _exactly_ what he'd found and quite how mortified she should be. Yet instead there was was nothing but numbness, her entire body going rigid as she stood at the counter.

Slowly, painfully slowly, she turned to find him leaning up against the bedroom doorway, twirling his discovery between his hands mindlessly. It was her favourite one, the one that she had determined (due to knowledge relatively recently gained, granted, not through anything other than the products of her daydreams) resembled him most closely. It was still not as good as the real thing, but it got her through the nights he got stuck at planning meetings or couldn't justify staying with her in case they pushed their luck too far. She had meant to get rid of it, she really had. Should have made it a priority once he offered to help her pack up her apartment prior to them shipping out to Terra Nova. But it had slipped her mind.

Hell of a time to remember.

"What's this? " He asked, smile playing at his lips.

Despite her embarrassment Alicia huffed, crossing to him and pulling the toy out of his hands. " You know exactly what it is sir."

He watched with peculiar interest as her hands instinctively curled around the artificial length. She raised an eyebrow at him when he remained silent, his amusement clear as day. What she couldn't make out was if it was a front, an act, some kind of cover for his true emotions at a very real indication of her physical needs being met by something other than himself.

"Not doing it for you? " He asked gesturing to himself.

She scowled, pushing past him. Into the bedroom proper. " _You_ are not always here. Me having sex toys doesn't mean I'm unsatisfied." He looked completely unconvinced and she scoffed mentally; men and their big damn egos. "Ayani had one."

He looked like he believed her. Understood that, given his long deployments and his wife's unwavering loyalty, the woman would have had to blow off steam somehow. But still, _still_ his pride was too strong to take such a hit. "I think I would have known if--."

" _I_ bought it for her."

His eyes instantly darkened, but it was a strange, guarded kind of reaction. She couldn't immediately read it, felt herself nearly drowning in the stormy blue of his eyes as he approached her slowly. Eventually, sensing her confusion, he almost visibly dialled himself back and she could read the warring lust and irritation clear as day. It sent a shiver down her spine of the most delightful kind, especially the way his mouth turned up into a dangerous smirk, but left her incredibly conscious of the way she was still holding a length of silicone in her hands.

"Do you have anywhere to be, lieutenant?" He asked, voice little more than a purr. The irritation was fading, replaced with amusement as she shook her head mutely.

This wasn't going how she expected.

"Clothes off, on the bed." He instructed quickly, looking away from her towards the half-unmade mess they'd only left a few hours previously at the insistence of their stomachs. When he returned his gaze to her and saw her querying look, he continued. "I want to try a little... experiment."

"Sir?" Alicia questioned, still not quite certain of his intentions.

With a growl he reached out for her, tangling a hand in her hair and roughly pulling her to him. He captured her lips, open in a gasp, and swallowed her moan, a mixture of arousal and surprise. "On the bed. Now."

She nodded mutely, stepping away from him (the bastard clenched his fist when she first started to move, sending a jolt of pleasure through her that made her eyelids flutter). Carefully, and with as much dignity as she could muster, she pulled her tank over her head. The earlier decision to forgo a bra seemed to be an equally brilliant and ridiculous piece of reasoning on her part – while his eyes instantly lowered to her chest it meant he was distracted from seeing the small amount of nervousness that still plagued her, despite the physical addition to their already rock-solid relationship having occurred several months previously.

When her hands fell to the waistband of her sweatpants he held up his own hand and she paused immediately. Too good at following orders, or perhaps too intrigued by his plans, she waited for him to act. 

He tossed the toy on the bed and she fought the desire to watch it bounce on the mattress, seeking some kind of humorous relief to calm the butterflies in her stomach. Instead, she kept her eyes fixed on her lover, watching his strong hands come up and cover her breasts. He squeezed and her back instantly arched into his touch. She ignored the way he laughed, focusing purely on the brush of callouses over her sensitive skin. The warm gust of his breath against her ear was a surprise but she managed to react with little more than a tilt of her head. 

"Does that... thing, make you feel like this?"

She chuckled, hand coming up to fist in the little hair at the back of his head (she would work on getting him to grow it when they were out of prying eyes). "No sir..." She purred. "But that's still not what it's for."

He nipped at the skin below her ear, grunting his annoyance. Expecting him to step back, Alicia let her hand fall from his head back to her side. When his hands didn't immediately remove themselves from her chest she wasn't about to complain, but then they slid down to grip her hips, passing over the rise of her ass and further down, taking large handfuls of her backside and lifting. With a shout of displeasure she landed heavily on the mattress, throwing her hands out to steady herself as she scowled at him.

"Then what is it for?" He asked, gripping the waistband of her pants and tugging them down her legs to leave her bare beneath him.

Alicia grinned, pressing up onto her elbows and letting her legs fall slightly open as she observed him. "Scratching an itch...."

He rolled his eyes, pushing her thighs wider and settling himself over her on his knees. She stayed resolutely resting with her upper body at an angle, even as he loomed over her with a shit-eating grin on his face. The reason for such cockiness became clear the moment his hand trailed up her inner thigh, feeling the slight quiver of her muscles as it passed. His fingers slid along her core without warning and she gasped, letting her own grin form. 

"So wet, Wash, already." He murmured, nipping at her collarbone. "You get like this without me?"

"No..." She whispered, losing her voice as the tip of his index finger penetrated her briefly. "Not at first."

He grinned against her skin, lifting his head to watch her face as a second finger joined the first. "Oh really? How do you manage it?"

"I..." Her breath caught as he twisted his hand, pressed the heel of his palm against her clit and bit down on her shoulder. "Think about you, sir."

She felt, rather than heard, his laugh, the sound almost inaudible over the rush of blood in her ears, the pounding of her heart. "And, what do you think about?"

Her eyes snapped open from their half-closed state, her hand coming to grip his chin and tug his lips to hers. After a messy, desperate kiss she broke away panting, smiling. "You fucking me, sir." She breathed, enjoying the way his pupils blew wide at her blunt words.

She watched as he pulled back a little, transfixed by the play of tendons in his neck as he moved, uncaring of his intentions or much beyond the feel of his hand between her legs. But when that sensation was quickly removed she abruptly came back to herself, whining in a pitiable manner at the loss of stimulation when so close to release.

Nathaniel settled back over her, ensuring he was the only sight within her field of vision. She was a little distrusting of the way amusement sparkled in his cool blue depths but found it hard to care much when his lips found hers once more.

"Tell me, lieutenant." He said when he broke away, leaving her flushed and wanting anew. "When you think about me fucking you..." He paused, shifting slightly. "Is it _me_? Or this?" He asked, and Alicia felt the blunt head of the artificial length pressed against her entrance.

Her head fell back unbidden as he slowly penetrated her with the length, her mouth falling open in a silent groan. " _You_..." She managed, chest heaving with each inch he pushed onwards. "Always you."

He hummed, ran his tongue along the underside of her jaw, let the hand supporting his weight on the mattress catch the ends of her unruly hair and tug until her back bowed and her hips bucked in one full-body movement. "Why me? This does the same job."

She growled, bringing her head back up to glare at him (ignoring the way it span at the sudden movement). "Because this piece of rubber is a poor substitute for you, hard, hot and _alive_ within me. Is that what you need to hear?"

He grinned and she could practically see his ego swelling. "Only if it's true."

"You know damn well it is." She said, a gasp catching in her throat as he withdrew the toy and thrust it sharply back in, angling its reach until it brushed over the spot that made her cry out. "And you'll find, sir, that I didn't suggest otherwise."

"Indulge my curiosity." He said, ducking his head to run his tongue over a nipple. "I needed proof."

She laughed, rocking her hips against the actions of his wrist. "And what kind of proof is it going to be if I tell you how close I am?"

He pretended to consider this, but his answer was apparent in the continued motions of his hand. "Wouldn't be much of an experiment if I didn't see it through to completion."

Alicia laughed. "You sound like the civvies down in the lab."

Nathaniel grumbled, teeth grazing her nipple. "They wouldn't know what to do with a woman like you."

With the first tremblings of her release came the temptation to exaggerate, to make out it was a sight more pleasurable than it actually was. But there was a seriousness in the way he watched and judged, weighing her true reactions against his expectations that she couldn't find it within herself to exploit. She hadn't had to pretend with him so far in their relationship (Nathaniel was nothing if not realistic, knew explosive orgasms were never going to be the norm even if years of desire and the joy of his touch meant she screamed more often than not) and she wasn't about to start now.

He smiled, something almost fond, as her eyes slid closed and her chest heaved, drawing in oxygen to fuel her release. She cried out with the first pulsing of pleasure but it was more relief than ecstasy, and he knew it.

"Is it always so disappointing?" He asked, smugness returning without hesitation.

Alicia huffed, flopping onto her back. No matter the manner of her completion, sharing such a moment with Nathaniel always left her breathless. "We clearly have very different definitions of disappointment." She looked down the length of her prone body, feeling him withdrawing the toy and discarding it. His hand then started to tease over her slick folds, making her tingle once again. But it was his face that really drew her attention; open, guileless. He was genuinely interested. "You really want to know?"

He nodded. "Building a consensus here."

She took a deep breath. "It depends on how wound up I am. How long it's been since I saw you. Sometimes it's almost like the real thing. But don't worry." She grinned. "I only scream for you, sir."

He growled at this, capturing her lips for a kiss that attempted to steal what little air her lungs still held. She was no match for her pure masculine power, had brought his reaction on herself through her words but was struggling to find a reason that such a thing was anything less than fantastic. He leant over her on his elbow, allowing his hand some freedom. He cupped the back of her neck to angle her head just right, tangled his fingers in her hair to hold her steady. It was an easy domination that she would not and could not put up a fight against while his fingers continued to play over her core.

She managed to return to herself enough to hook her fingers under the hem of his tank and draw it upwards, letting her fingers take an indirect path to his shoulders. He was reluctant to let her go but a nip to his questing tongue gave her the opening she was looking for to tug the material over his head.

This break in the spell, the momentary pause, returned Nathaniel to his senses. Alicia watched as he climbed off of her, stood on unsteady legs at the bottom of her bed. She was all too aware that she was staring (and not at his face) as he let his fatigues fall to the ground. Bare underneath, he stood proudly under her hungry gaze, watched as her hands trailed down her abdomen to pick up the slack of his recently postponed actions. He approached her, careful not to touch their bodies together as he crawled over her. Hovering, he grinned, watching as her eyes darkened due to the actions of her fingers.

"Sir?" She questioned, cursing the breathy quality of her usually strong voice.

"Hmm, yes lieutenant?"

"To accurately test your hypothesis.... Would it not be sensible to test my response to you, and you alone?"

"Orders?" He asked, catching the way her eyes dipped to ogle his length, so achingly close to her stomach.

"Your objective is to prove yourself better than my imagination and a helping hand. In other words, make me scream, sir."

He stole one final kiss, a ploy she fell for; when she pressed her chest eagerly into his it allowed him to slip his arms around her back. With a pull from palms in the middle of her back, he sat back on his heels and lifted her until she was straddling his thighs, trapping his length between them. 

The urge to rock her hips into his was almost overwhelming but this wasn't up to her; she had issued a challenge, and damn if he wouldn't follow through to the best of his ability. Her hands smoothed up over his chest, pausing on his shoulders when his own took a hold of her hips. There was something in his touch now, a tenderness that had been missing in their early playfulness. An affection in the way he looked at her, something burning through the pair of them, just out of reach. 

It would be too easy to put a name on the way she felt when she got lost in his eyes, the way her heart beat faster at knowing this man was hers, knowing that her years of secret (and infrequently torturous) longing had been resolved in the best possible outcome. It was love, or something very close to it, that she felt in her soul and she saw in his face. But they weren't _quite_ there yet and she didn't know if they ever would be, in the strictest sense. To need to verbalise something so very apparent to the two of them seemed an unnecessary step, but one that would not be unwelcome. All Alicia knew was that she loved this man, with every fibre of her being.

And right now, she hated him just as much.

He lifted her gently to run his head along her core, circling her clit before passing down to probe at her entrance. When she sighed happily and began to relax her tensed thigh muscles he tutted, withdrawing and moving back up to tease her clit. The temptation to reach down and take hold of him and take him inside without his assistance was strong, though equally it would undermine the assertion that it was _him_ and _his_ actions that truly did it for her. But she wasn't averse to warning, when he moved back down to where she needed him; her nails cut hard lines into the strong muscles of his shoulders, made his look of concentration morph into amused irritation as he guided himself back into her, the barest amount.

Alicia was so concerned about letting him take the lead that when he slipped a fraction further into her, her hips bucked without conscious thought. Then he was out of her again, completely retracted from her warmth. This time she did respond, growling with undisguised annoyance.

" _This_ is why I like toys." She grumbled, fixing him with narrowed eyes. "They don't play games."

Nathaniel tipped his head to one side, then, unexpectedly, nodded. "True. But where's the surprise? The disconnect between your brain and the pleasure doesn't exist when it's your own hand calling the shots."

Alicia smirked, eyes closing as he stimulated her clit once more. "Trust you to be eloquent at a time like this."

He laughed. "One of my many talents."

And then, finally, he stopped teasing and thrust deep inside her in one smooth action, filling her completely and ripping a growled moan from her throat with scant effort. "And there's another."

"Smug, infuriating son of a-." Already shaky on the self-control, Alicia lost her train of thought completely when he lifted her and then tugged her back down at the same moment as he thrust up. "Oh god, _yes_." She moaned, head lolling forward to rest on his shoulder.

He turned his head so his mouth was level with her ear, rocked his hips while still deep within her. "How am I doing?"

She laughed into his skin, licked a spot she knew to be sensitive. "Need some more iterations for an accurate result."

"Someone's been in the infirmary too much." He murmured, one hand leaving her hip to fist in her hair. "Think of all the fun you could have been having."

Another laugh. "Stuck in meetings with Philbrick, or helping out with medical research." She paused, pretending to weigh up the options. Lifting her head, she took his face in her hands. "I think it's better for everyone, sir, if I'm only in meetings with you when absolutely necessary."

A flicker of mischief crossed his face as he traced his right hand from her left hip, around her back to cup the right. "Why on earth would you say that?"

"Those tables?" She asked, focussing his attention. "Damn _perfect_ height. Sturdy. And there's no recording equipment inside the room for fear of security leaks." Nathaniel groaned at the mental pictures she was painting. "You asked, sir..."

In the blink of an eye he had her on her back, forearms lifting her thighs up until it was all she could do to hold on to him and let him take control. "You're trouble, Wash. Don't know why I put up with you."

She clenched around him as he withdrew, slamming home a moment later. "Can't say I know either sir."

Any response he might have had was abandoned in favour of his true mission, the force and power he used to draw her to her second orgasm more than enough to ensure it was worthy of their experiment. Her release hovered achingly out of reach as she wrapped her legs more firmly around him, one of her palms pressing encouragingly against his ass as the other angled his face to engage his lips with her own eager mouth.

An instinctive change of angle from him was, as predicted, an unexpected alteration for her and she moaned into their kiss as his hips brushed her clit and the tip of his erection met the sweet spot inside of her. 

"Come on Wash." He goaded, transfixed by the way her face contorted with pleasure. "That was no kind of reaction at all. You can do better."

"Yes _sir_." She groaned, thrusting back against him as the initial wave transformed into something greater, something more tangible. Something far more real than she would ever achieve on her own.

With one last thrust Alicia shattered, screaming into the otherwise silent apartment as he continued to pound into her, drawing her release out as he sought his own.

His low roar of completion was in perfect counterpoint to hers and she was still trembling with aftershocks when he collapsed onto her, rolling them until she was splayed across his chest, both utterly sated.

It was several long, long moments before either of them could even consider talking again, let alone moving from their prone positions. Alicia recovered marginally quicker, turning her head to rest her chin on his sternum and watch him as he observed her.

"What's your conclusion?" She asked, voice cracking a little and drawing a weary smile from her lover.

"Unofficially, I'd have to find in favour of myself." He said after a beat.

"Oh, naturally." She nodded with faux contriteness.

"But I don't think an official decision can be reached without much, much more testing."

Alicia hummed. "Sounds exhausting."

He laughed. "Just you wait."


End file.
